


Villager B Supports Their Romance

by lennyangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hinata/Kageyama is implied, M/M, Yachi is a disaster lesbian, everything is implied, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: Yachi rants obliviously about her two best friends, who are acting lovey dovey.





	Villager B Supports Their Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing about Yachi's obliviousness. Kiyoko has been suffering for almost four years.

“They did AGAIN at lunch today. Hinata just sits in  Kageyama’s  lap, and demands that  Kageyama  feeds him. And HE DID! Just picked up his chopsticks and zoomed them into Hinata’s mouth. We were at  Sakonoshita  the other day, and they bought different ice blocks, and they shared a bite. An indirect kiss! I also caught them napping together the other day, when I went  round  to study. I still can’t believe we’re at the same university. How lucky, to be with my two best friends. But anyway, I walk into  Kageyama’s  room, and  Kageyama  was resting his head on Hinata’s, both of them sound asleep. It was so cute. This on top of everything else I’ve already told you; Hinata having his arm around  Kageyama’s  waist all the time, or  Kageyama  calling him “ Shouyou ” that one time then blushing!  Kageyama ! Blushing! I cannot believe it. I’ve over heard them using nicknames as well. Well,  Kageyama  still calls Hinata ‘dumbass’, but I keep hearing Hinata call him Tobio-chan. At the party last month, the one you missed due to a cold, Tanaka-san asked Hinata his type and he exactly described  Kageyama : tall, dark hair, quiet, uncomfortable with their feelings, loves volleyball, a bit of an idiot. I understand the tall and dark hair and quiet thing, the rest? That’s just  Kageyama . I’m surprised he didn’t say “drinks milk angrily”.  Oh!  That reminds me, they keep sharing milk and drink bottles and I am losing my MIND, Kiyoko, losing my mind. I actually asked. I broke. I asked them today. I asked them if they were dating. They looked so surprised! Hinata asks, from  Kageyama’s  lap, why I thought that.  So,  I cited the evidence, like I’ve told you; the lap sitting, the sharing food, the closeness, the napping! Anyway, they denied it, laughed at me, I felt so stupid! But I won’t give up, I am absolutely convinced they are dating. Maybe they don’t even  realise  it? They are both idiots. What if they’re in love and acting all lovey  dovey  but haven’t noticed it?  Oh,  that would be so like them. I’ll just have to help them  realise  their feelings. Villager B supports their romance! Oh, do you want some of this?”    
  
Yachi  took a breath for the first time in 5 minutes. She held out her glass of juice to Kiyoko, who’s expression was somewhat strained.  
    
“Are you okay? Am I too heavy?”  Yachi  asked. She readjusted herself on Kiyoko’s lap.   
“No, it’s okay,  Yacchan .” sighed Kiyoko, taking the offered drink and sipping at it, despite having her own on the desk in front of her. “I’m glad you’re supportive of your friends, but it’s better to let these things play out naturally.”  Yachi  squirmed unhappily, then leaned her head against Kiyoko’s.  
    
“But it’s so frustrating. They are so lovey  dovey  and don’t even notice it.”   
“I understand. It can be frustrating.” said Kiyoko, more patiently than  Yachi  even  realised .   
“But you’re right, I should let it go. Thanks for listening to me rant, you’re a good friend.”  Yachi  mumbled into Kiyoko’s hair. Kiyoko’s smile  became  tight, unseen by the distracted  Yachi .   
“I’m  just stressed from Uni. Can I have nap in  your  bed? It’s so soft and smells nice.”    


Internally, Kiyoko screamed. 


End file.
